User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Just Die: Chapter 3 - Two Against One (Clue Phase)
Eighth Day - Timm's House Previously on Just Die.... Peggy: Welp, Timm's dead. Mitch: (whispers to himself) He deserved it. Cooper: But why'd he commit suicide? Chuck: Yeah, he didn't seem that sad yesterday to commit suicide. Mandi: In fact, it would've been- Chuck: (gestures Mandi to stop) Nevermind. Koilee: Are you sure, he commit suicide? Carlos: What do you mean? Koilee: Well, there's a little scar on his face and yeah. Tony: Koilee's right! Now.... Tony: Well, let's analyse the scar. Koilee: I swear it's look like an "N". Matt: Well, to be honest it actually is. Tony: Well, anybody here who start with a "n"? Willow: Well, now that you mention it, no. James: Perhaps, it's Ninjoy? Cooper: What makes you so sure about that? James: (facepalms) Can't you understand? Cooper: Well, no, not really. Tony: If you can understand english, here's the easiest way to explain. Ninjoy is a vigilante and she kills evildoers. So, if the "n" placed on Timm as a scar, the "n" is a clue to who killed Timm. Cooper: Well, then who killed Timm? All: NINJOY! Tony: But in a way, Ninjoy would be pretty stupid for killing Timm and placing a clue there. (lights flicker) Alberto: What's going on? Tony: Probably some loose light. Marty: I guess so. (the room goes black) Scarlett: Okay, this is just.... Rudy: Yeah, why the heck did this happen? Marty: Tony, explained to you.. Right, Tony? ..... Marty: Tony? ..... Marty: Stop joking around. Talk to us. ..... (lights go back on) Penny: Where's Tony? Scooter: TONY!!!!!!! Please Tony. Come back! Scarlett: Typical. Mitch: (mumbles to himself) He can't just come back. Scarlett: Hmmm? Mitch: Nothing. Eighth Day - H.Q Scooter: WHERE'S TONY? Mitch: I don't know, but now is the best time to be patient. Scarlett: I on't know where this is going to end. Mitch: If you have faith, Tony will come back. Scooter: W-what if I don't? Mitch: Tch. Whatever, just try to be patient. Scooter: (sniffles) Okay. Ninth Day - A Random Dark Hole Tony: Where am I? What's happening? Matt: I'm here too. Who are you? Tony: You know, I'm Tony. Are you Matt? Matt: Yup. Why the heck are we here? Matt: Well I g- ???: In my opinion, you have no reason to be here. Tony: Who are you? ???: None of your business. (whacks both Tony and Matt in the head with a rod) Ninth Day - H.Q Scooter: (worries) Clover: Now that I notice, Matt has gone missing!!! Scooter and Clover: No! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! (doorbell rings) Scooter: I-I'll get it. (opens door) Scooter: Who is it? (looks down) Scooter: TONY! Clover: Is M-Matt there? Scooter: YES! (They both cry in tears) Scooter: B-but they're both on the ground. Their head is bleeding! Clover: No. M-Matt! Why w-why! Next: Chapter 3: Just Die - Against One (Clue Phase) Two Against One (Lethal Phase) Category:Blog posts